Nervous
by nereid24
Summary: Hermione is nervous and for a good reason.


Hermione was nervous. She looked down at her hands that were shaking slightly.

"_Stop being silly"_, thought Hermione. "_This is Ron, only Ron. You love Ron, remember?_" She chastised herself.

She concentrated on breathing slowly. "_One, two, three….what if she was bad at this, what if Ron didn't like how she looked? What if she wasn't dressed right? Too many questions", thought Hermione, _and this time she didn't have a book to follow instructions.

There was a knock on the bathroom door. "Hermione?"

She took in a deep breath and answered "Yes, Ron?"

"Err, are you ok? You've been in there for some time now?" answered Ron.

She unlocked the door and came out, nervous and a little bit scared of Ron's reaction. He just stared, not blinking even once.

"Wow", he whispered, his gaze moving lower to settle somewhere around her chest. He looked up at her then, the question in his eyes, asking her if it was ok to touch her. She moved forward, raising her hand to rest on his chest, showing him that she wanted this. Finally.

He leaned forward and kissed her very lightly. Moving slightly away, he whispered that he loved her lacey top, while his fingers slowly moved down to finger the very same thing he spoke of with such wonder and awe.

He continued to kiss her lightly until Hermione groaned in frustration and tried to deepen the kisses. Taking the cue, Ron gently began to move her towards the bed and she felt the back of her knees give against the side of the bed. Ron pushed her back gently until she was stretched out on the bed, looking up at him.

"You are so beautiful, Hermione. Sexy as hell", he grinned.

He continued to pepper her face with light kisses until he finally moved down her neck, gently nibbling on the soft flesh.

She felt his hands cup her breasts, testing the weight of them, finding that they fit perfectly in his hands. She lifted her hands up and as soon as her top was off her, Ron swooped down to take one hardened nipple into his mouth.

She moaned out loud, loving the moist, wet feeling of Ron's mouth on her.

"Merlin, your tits are amazing darling" she heard him mutter.

Her mind was racing, it all felt so good. She hoped Ron would continue doing what he was doing right now but it looked as though he had other plans because his mouth was moving lower and lower.

Nervous anticipation gripped at her suddenly. She'd hoped that Ron would like what he saw when he took her pants off.

This wasn't the first time Ron had seen her partially naked. She had given him oral sex previously but they 'd only gone as far as him taking off her top. He hadn't even seen her completely naked. He'd used his fingers on her many times, happy memories for Hermione as she remembered the pleasure she got from those occasions.

With her pants taken off, Ron suddenly stopped, staring down between her legs. His mouth was slightly open, she could hear him take a few harsh breaths and she waited to see how he would respond.

He looked up at her then, and she was surprised by the hunger in his eyes.

"You like it then?" she asked, wanting reassurance that he wasn't put off by what he saw.

"I love it" he responded, grinning wolfishly at her. "Clean shaven, eh?"

He traced his fingers around her woman hood, almost like he was memorizing it.

Suddenly, he moved his middle finger gently into her, sliding in and out of her in quick succession.

Her breath caught and she closed her eyes, enjoying the friction almost as much as Ron's reaction to her lower body.

She felt him move lower until his tongue was at her centre, licking at her and tasting her. The pleasure was so immense that she could only gasp and moan, wanting more and begging him to never ever stop.

She felt him move her legs over his shoulders, exposing her further to his curious tongue, spreading her wider until he had her exactly where his tongue and nose and face wanted her.

Her orgasm was drawn out and filled with pleasure.

"Ron?"

"Yeah"

"Please, I need you in me right now"

He moved up to her and framed her face in his hands.

"Are you sure love?"

She nodded, crossed her legs at his waist and looked into his eyes showing him how serious she wanted it.

"I love you Ron"

"Love you Hermione", and saying that Ron moved into her, slowly at first, letting her get used to his size until he was fully sheathed into her.

Hermione didn't feel much pain, Ron had fingered her many times now and it seemed that her body was experiencing only a slight discomfort and not the pain she had imagined she would have to go through.

He began to move, slowly until he began to pick up pace but his movements were jerky having never done this before.

His rhythm begain to steady until pretty soon Hermione began to match his rhythm, moving with him.

"Faster" she moaned and he began to move quickly, thrusting into her once, twice, thrice until he emptied himself into her.

"_Wow_", Hermione thought. "_Just wow_".

Ron was still in her, she could hear him breathing hard, his head nestled into her shoulder.

She lifted her hands to caress him and noticed her hands were shaking.

This time though, it wasn't because she was nervous.

She had no reason after all to be that way anymore.


End file.
